


Phone Sex part 2

by logos00



Series: Phone Sex [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Recap of part one: immediately after The Dead Guy in Room 4, Patrick isn’t ready to have sex yet, but he is ready to go home and talk dirty on the phone. This story happens after that.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Phone Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Phone Sex part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part one several months ago, and had the basic idea for a part two right away, but wasn’t that excited to write it until I realized, oh. It should be from David’s POV this time. I hope you enjoy.

Two minutes after closing the next day and they’re at it in the back room again, kissing up against a wall. David still can’t believe this is real, that someone so cute and confident and impossibly smart actually wants to be with him. Or that his lips feel this good. A thousand people and it’s never been like this. He wants to turn and run very far away, and he’s never felt safer in his life.

It’s moving too fast now, and they really should take a break if they’re going to respect Patrick’s above-the-waist boundaries. David is definitely going to put a stop to this. Soon. Just a little bit more first. Okay, maybe a little bit more than that.

Patrick steps away and David just barely manages to hold in a complaint. Instead he waits, silently, while Patrick stares down at his feet and clenches then unclenches his fists. It’s only maybe five or ten seconds, but of course it feels like fucking forever, and then Patrick is stepping towards him again.

“Thank you,” he mumbles before picking up where they left off. David knows it won’t last long, though, and sure enough Patrick pulls away again, this time backing up even further. He’s done for the time being.

“It’s okay,” David speaks so he doesn’t have to. “That was nice. Do you just... want to go to dinner now?”

A corner of Patrick’s mouth turns up and there’s a twinkle in his eye. David smiles back.

“Or should I go back to the motel… and call you?”

“Yeah, well,” Patrick considers. “I’d like that, but I still want to have dinner, and if we both go all the way home, then we have to come back out here to the cafe…”

“So what? Dinner first and phone sex after?”

They look at each other for a beat, then simultaneously and vigorously shake their heads.

“No,” Patrick laughs. “No, I don’t think that’s going to work either. How about this? Why don’t I stay right here and you call me… from our bathroom?”

David nods. “I can do that.”

He gives Patrick another quick kiss before crossing out through the sales floor and back to the horrible little bathroom they keep for employees only. It’s really the worst. What idiot thought to put a huge vanity in this tiny space, when a nice little wall-mounted sink would be so much cuter? And don’t get him started on the ugly tile, that should… focus, David.

He pulls out his phone and starts to place the call. This is okay, isn’t it? This is a perfectly normal stepping stone in a new relationship, and it’s not at all weird that Patrick doesn’t want to see him or touch him, or even be in the same room while David gets him off. That’s healthy. Right?

David hits send and takes a deep breath, waiting to hear that beautiful voice again. And waiting. How many rings does Patrick need to pick up? Oh my god, David _literally_ left him two seconds ago with nothing to do, and he can’t even--

“Hi, David,” Patrick answers. He sounds a little breathless. Did he start by himself already?

David shakes it off and puts on his sexy voice. “Hey there. I’m all alone right now, thinking about what I want to do to your big, hard--”

There’s a knock at the door. What the fuck? Did some homeless person break a window or something, just to come in here and use the bathroom??

The knob turns and Patrick is standing there, holding his phone and looking very intense. He disconnects the call and tosses the device aside.

“I’m sorry, David,” he says. “I don’t want to do this.”

Here it comes. He wants out already. David wonders what exactly he did to fuck things up so quickly this time, and what it’ll mean for the future of the store.

Patrick steps inside and takes David’s phone away. Then he reaches in for a kiss, deep and longing. Oh thank god, he’s not going anywhere. At least, not yet.

“I really appreciate how accommodating you’ve been,” Patrick says. “But this isn’t who I am. I like to face things, head on, not hide from them. Last night was great, as a start, and thank you for that. But now… if it’s okay with you, I want to do this for real.”

David answers by grabbing him and savagely pulling him in. Patrick’s lips are trembling a little underneath his. For all that big talk, he’s still nervous. David holds him tightly and tries to communicate with every part of his body that this is okay. It must work, because Patrick relaxes into it, kissing back ferociously, the urgency building between them.

David slides his hand down and rubs at the hardness in the front of Patrick’s jeans, earning himself a moan and a thrust. He takes that as permission to open up the fly and reach inside, which is definitely the right move. Patrick moans even louder. David strokes him slowly and deliberately, enjoying every little twitch and sigh. Patrick is into it, but also seems to be hesitating a little. Time to check in.

“Do you like that?” David asks between kisses.

“Yessss,” Patrick replies.

“Do you want to touch me back?”

Patrick pauses for just a beat before nodding quickly. David stops what he’s doing to unfasten his own pants. Last night on the phone, he talked about taking Patrick’s hand and putting it down there for him, but that’s not what actually needs to happen. He lets his underwear fall to the floor and goes back to stroking Patrick. It doesn’t take long for the response, as Patrick reaches down on his own and starts stroking David in return. Oh god that’s good. Better than anything, just like the kissing.

David has more than this in mind, though, so after a bit he maneuvers Patrick around and lifts him up to sit on the stupid vanity. He bends over him commandingly, kissing him again before trailing over to his ear.

“How would you like,” he says in a low tone, “to be _blown…_ by someone who _really_ knows what they’re doing?”

Patrick fully _shudders_ at that, bucking his hips and whining something that sounds like a yes. David slides down, slowly, to his knees, bringing his lips level to Patrick’s beautiful hard cock. He reaches out with his tongue and licks around the head, then he has to grab Patrick’s hips hard to hold him still enough for anything more. He takes the whole thing in his mouth, licking and sucking, keeping back a few of the fun tricks for later but mostly giving it his all, while Patrick cries out the entire time. 

With how excited he is, David is actually impressed with how long Patrick holds out, but it’s still pretty quickly that he starts saying, “David, oh god, I’m almost there, if you don’t want...”

David sucks down harder and Patrick explodes in his mouth, almost choking him. David swallows it all down, wave after wave, then he gives it one more swirl of his tongue before pulling off. Patrick practically slides down off the counter and falls in a heap on the floor next to him.

“I don’t think I can compete with that,” he says with a laugh.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Eventually. But for now can I just touch you some more?”

“Of course.”

Patrick slides over and kisses him first, before reaching down to grab his cock again. And it’s… god, it’s so perfect, like he’s got everything under control and David can just give himself up to it. It’s a lot, and he’s already pretty excited from what just happened, and before long he comes, spilling all over both of them and the floor. He heaves into Patrick’s shoulder, overcome, and fuck that was just a _hand job_. The part of him that wants to flee rears its head.

It recedes, though, when Patrick puts a hand on his cheek and moves in for another kiss. This is fine. This is all fine.

“So,” David says, tossing his head like nothing earth-shattering just happened. “Ready for dinner now?”


End file.
